


My Life As A Weapon

by jyuzo (orphan_account)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Trans Character, definently not canon, probably not canon, trans clint gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jyuzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up on a farm is hard enough. Being forced to do so while wearing a dress is even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life As A Weapon

"Hey, Cath, get in here!"

A small, scrawny child with messy brown hair looked up. It was hard to make figures out in the sweltering summer heat, but Clint managed anyway. Clint's mother was standing on the porch, waving her arms. It was dinner time, and that meant outside time was over. Clint gave the donkey one last pat, and moved to go back inside.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." the child promised the animal. Of course, the donkey never replied. But Clint liked to think that the donkey was acknowledging the statement when it nodded it's head.

*

"What have you been doin' all day? You're filthy!" his mother scolded.

Clint was washing his hands and barely acknowledged her angry words.

"You shouldn't be rolling around in the grass. It's not ladylike of you!"

Clint's brother, Barney, looked up and grinned. "Can't say our Clint's the most ladylike person I've ever met!"

Their mother glared at him. "I told you to stop calling her that. It only encourages this silly behaviour. No man'll ever want to marry you."

Clint made a face at this. "Well, I guess I'll never marry a man then." he said defiantly.

Barney snorted and made a thumbs-up gesture at Clint. For only being six, Clint was very sassy. And it only made Barney love him more.

"Just you wait 'til your father hears about this nonsense, Catherine Barton." their mother warned.

Clint and Barney both looked at each other and gulped. Their father was truly formidable force, and they were both a little scared of him, even if they tried to convince themselves otherwise.

Their mother was clearly not impressed. "More potatoes?" she asked, ignoring where the conversation was heading.

"Where is dad?" Barney asked, after both children nodded enthusiastically and were rewarded with a spoon of potato.

"Your father's working."

"Now? But it's dinner!" Clint whined.

"Yes. And he's working late, so don't bother him when he gets in."

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, the only sounds being the scraping of forks against ceramic. Clint and Barney were dismissed, and made their way up to their rooms.

"Y'know, you don't have to marry anyone you don't want to." Barney said quietly.

"I know. I wasn't going to."

Barney chuckled at his brother. They were close, and ever since Clint expressed his desire to be recognised as a boy, they had only gotten closer. Clint had no idea how he had had the good fortune to have such a good big brother. Barney was never mean, only teasing him occasionally. Life was pretty good.

"Night, Barns."

"See ya, Clinty!"

Both boys parted ways and went to sleep.

*

"Now, I trust you two not to burn down the farm while we're gone." Their mother said, both jokingly and seriously. Nobody had forgotten the incident with the fireplace and Barney. 

Their father had apparently made an appearance while they had been asleep, and now he and their mother would be going off to town to get the nessecities.

"Yeah, we'll be real good, we'll even feed the dogs!" Barney enthused.

Clint wrinkled his nose in disgust, but nodded anyway. Dog food was disgusting, and even Clint drew the line at touching the slimy gunk.

"Okay then, we'll see you. Love you loads!"

"Love you too mum, and you dad!"

Clint waved his parents goodbye and set to work on the farm. There was an awful lot to do, and considering that they were just children, it would be hard work.

*

Night had fallen and the two brothers were watching cartoons together. It was quiet, but they were used to it by now. Living literally in the middle of nowhere meant rarely coming across other people if you weren't in town.

"Hey, mum and dad aren't home yet." Barney said, his brow furrowing. He turned to his younger brother and looked at him.

"No, but they'll be fine." Clint replied, eager to get back to the television.

*

The next day came, and the children were still on their own. It had been strange having to go to bed by themselves, but they had had to. Clint had crawled into Barney's bed at some point in the night, and Barney found a small body curled around his waist.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly. Sunlight was pouring in through the thin curtains in his room, and turned everything a hazy, orange colour.

Clint stirred, and looked up blearily at his big brother.

"Where are they?" Clint said quietly. 

"I don't know"

*

The doorbell rang. Clint was sitting on a chair quite comfortably, so Barney got up and answered it.

"Can I help you?"

Clint heard his brother talking to someone. He craned his neck to try and hear. Someone with a low voice was talking, and he heard a loud gasp. This caught Clint's attention, and the young boy got up to investigate.

Upon noticing his brother's arrival, Barney turned to him and then back to one of the tall men standing at the door.

The man took a breath, and then knelt down so he would be face-to-face with the little boy.

Barney exchanged a look with one of the men, who then turned to face Clint.

"I'm terribly sorry, but yesterday, your parents were involved in a head on collision. They passed away at the scene."

The man's voice was full of sympathy, but it didn't ease the pain. With two small sentences, Clint's entire world had been destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Clint Barton, and so wanted to try and write this. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for reading this!
> 
> Also, the title is obviously taken from Matt Fraction's comic, and if you haven't read them, you should because they are great!


End file.
